Hayashizaki Kazuki
|writecolor = White |name = Kazuki Hayashizaki |alias = Cyclops (サイクロプス Saikuropusu) |image = |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= |jpname = 林崎 一樹 |kana = はやしざき かずき |romaji = Hayashizaki Kazuki |species = Human |diva = Lemegeton |gender = Male |age = 16 |status = Alive |relatives = Kanae Hayashizaki (adoptive older sister) Jinkai Hayashizaki (adoptive father) Mrs. Hayashizaki (adoptive mother) |eyecolor = Brown |haircolor = Brown |rank = E |occupation = Student Chief Student Council President Summoner King |school = National Knight Academy |manga debut = Chapter 1 |affiliation = Magic Division Witch's House |othernames = Kazu-nī (by Miō Amasaki) Little Brother (by Kaguya Otonashi) Onī-chan (by Kaya) Kazuki onīsan and Onīsan (by Charlotte Lieben Frau) King Kazuki-dono (by Kōhaku Hikita) |seiyuu japanese = Takeshi Saitō |ln debut = Light Novel Volume 1}} Kazuki Hayashizaki ( Hayashizaki Kazuki) is the protagonist of Magika no Kenshi to Shōkan Vasreus. He has a Enigma on his left hand though only females can have it. He was adopted into the Hayashizaki family. Though Kanae calls him "Big Brother", Kazuki is in fact her younger brother. To show his father the gratitude for taking him into the family, he attends at the Magic Division of the National Knight Academy where there's an all-girls school. His specialty is swordsmanship. His Diva is Lemegeton. Appearance Kazuki usually wears the National Knight Academy uniform which consists of a grey jacket with a white shirt, black pants, and a black tie, was wearing a blazer which had an atmosphere of high quality, made from alchemist silk. He appears as a nice and calm guy. He looks different on the colored pictures and covers sometimes. Kazuki has brown hair, occasionally black, and has light brown eyes. He wears a phoenix feather shaped necklace which Miō gave to him as a present on their date. Personality Kazuki is a nice person. He cares about his sister, Kanae. He is also grateful to his dad for adopting him into the Hayashizaki family. Kazuki likes doing chores and cares about the Hayashizaki family a lot as seen when Miō Amasaki called the Hayashizaki style trash, or when he said he wanted to become a knight just to make the father who adopted him happy. Kazuki is very honest with his feelings as when he said that Koyuki Hiakari is beautiful, because he meant it from the bottom of his heart rather than saying simple flattery. He also has an older-brother personality as stated by Miō. Kazuki always says what he thinks from the bottom of his heart about other people so it usually causes him trouble. History Background Kazuki, who was once an orphan, was in a position where he was accepted as an adopted son by the Ancient Sword Skill Prestigious Family - Hayashizaki Family. When Kazuki was just an infant, his mother abandoned him in the front gate of the orphanage called Nanohana house. A swordsman of the Hayashizaki House, and a freshman at National Knight Academy. Originally extremely proficient in sword skills, he was chosen to bear an Enigma by a Goddess. It eventually turns into a Stigma where he receives his contract with his goddess, the Lesser Key of Solomon, Lemegeton. Although he is a Magika student, he is far more adept at swordsmanship and has no problem taking down a high level magician with only a sword. Originally when Kazuki was an orphan he didn't knew his own age, he was brought to the Hayashizaki family so Kanae could have some friends of her age, since then the connection between him and Kanae was pretty much of a "kind big brother and his lousy little sister". When Kanae turned 14 nothing happened to Kazuki, but in the following year, suddenly an Enigma appeared on Kazuki's hand, and from that incident Kazuki finally found out that he was younger than Kanae. Kazuki was raised as a child of the same age as Kanae in the Hayashizaki family, his birthday was also celebrated at the same day as Kanae’s birthday. Because his mother from Hayashizaki family had died to a disease, Kazuki took the lead and was responsible for housework. Volume 1 Kazuki knocks on Kanae's room's door. He came to wake her up. Kanae suddenly wakes up and gets on Kazuki. He can't get her off probably due to her magic. Kazuki uses his magic and gets her off and holds her in his arms. Sometime later, Kazuki is seen enrolling into National Knight academy when he meets Kaguya Otonashi and tries to guess who she is, Kazuki and Kaguya felt some very strange magic presence and immediately went to that location and saw that Kanae was fighting a girl from Magic Division however the situation was handled very quickly by Kaguya. Later that day Kazuki was at the fountain square where entrance ceremony took place, after Kaguya's speech Kazuki learned that she was actually the student council president of Magic Division, when she defeated a huge dragon with the help of her Diva Asmodeus. Next day after the entrance ceremony Kazuki was assigned to the 1st year 2nd class. Some time later Kazuki found his class and met his teacher Liz Liza who introduced herself to her new class. Kazuki, who was always aiming to be a swordsman, had only trained the Physical Enhancement Magic and perceptibility Enhancement Magic. On the contrary, he was surrounded by elites, who were born with extensive Magic Power and were aiming to be a Stigma Magic User. Thus, Kazuki had gotten E-Rank, the worst grade. Kazuki saw that Miō was waving at him however he thought she was mistaking him for someone else, he also met Koyuki and said how beautiful she was but she completely ignored him. After Koyuki's and Miō's introduction it was Kazuki's turn however everyone was surprised that he liked washing clothes and cooking. After the self-introduction was over, Liz Liza-sensei brought the students outside of the school building, to contract a Diva from Astrim. After Koyuki and Miō it was Kazuki's turn to contract a Diva however everyone was surprised because his Diva whose name was Leme could only remember her name. Following that, after eating lunch at the school cafeteria, a briefing session was held regarding about the school’s living standards and education program. However, all of this did not enter Kazuki’s ears. The schedule for the first day of school was completely over. The bell rang signaling that the school is over. Kazuki received a notice from Liz Liza-sensei about his illegal Diva Leme, so Kazuki had to went to infirmary to talk with Liz about Leme and his contract and it was decided that Kazuki will live in Witch's House from now on. Next day Kaguya greeted Kazuki and Leme to Witch's House and showed them around. As Kazuki was exploring house some more he accidentally saw Miō who was in the middle of changing her uniform and she started to freak out so Kazuki left the room at once, however he saw Koyuki that was dressed with just simple shirt so Kazuki started wondering why she was dressed like that, however their conversation was interrupted by Miō who asked why was that E-rank (Kazuki) was in Witch's House, Kaguya heard their conversation that was started to heat up and said to Miō that Kazuki will live with them from now on. Next day all of the Witch's House members were siting in a room and Miō started explaining to Kazuki what quests are but Hikaru suddenly appeared from her journey and Kazuki described that she has a face that is gallant and dignified like a boy's, Hikaru started shaking hands with Kazuki but she suddenly ran away from him because she discovered that Kazuki is a boy, later Kazuki was invited to welcome party and after the party he went to his room but he saw Leme that was waiting for him because she started to remember her purpose and quest she revealed herself as Lemegeton, she gave Kazuki the Ring of Solomon and said that her ultimate goal is to make Kazuki a Harem King, and after a long talk Kazuki went to sleep. Next day in the morning, Kazuki was making breakfast as he suddenly saw Miō. However, she just ignored him, but after seeing and tasting her favorite food which was karaage, she opened up to him a little. Next day, Kazuki was training with a bucket, but Miō just made fun of him. Later that day, Kazuki was siting in class and heard that Miō was comparing her magic and Hayashizaki style so she said that Kazuki's sword style is garbage, Kazuki was so furious that he instantly asked her to fight him. Next day, Kazuki was in the Student Council room and asked Kaguya if he can duel with Miō and she accepted even though she didn't really wanted however Kazuki was already heading to the stadium to fight, the fight started and Kazuki easily overpowered Miō with sheer skill of his swordsmanship, after the fight Kazuki had a flashback of Nanohana house and some little girl that was always following him around but he suddenly discovered that that girl was actually Miō herself and he apologized that he fought her. Next day after Kazuki made "slave pact" and made breakfast for her he unlocked "key to her heart". Later that day Kazuki was making breakfast however Kanae suddenly appeared and wanted Kazuki to transfer to Swordsmanship Division but he refused and said that he belongs in Magic Division but Kanae refused and wanted Kazuki to fight Kamīzumi and if she won he will have to go to Swordsmanship Division even if he didn't wanted to. And so Kazuki accepted, next day Kazuki was alone with Miō and asked her out on a date which she happily accepted, after Miō left there was a strange figure stalking Kazuki on a rooftop. Next day Kazuki went on a date with Miō however he suddenly encountered Kaya who wanted to talk with him, when Miō gave him phoenix feather as a gift they were suddenly attacked by a strange illegal magician but Kaguya arrived quickly and "killed" him but was disappointed because she knew he got away. Some time later Kazuki was lying in bed seemingly tired but Kaguya appeared out of nowhere and started to flirt with him but he wasn't very happy because he knew that Kaguya was doing these strange things because of Asmodeus influence. Next day Kazuki was watching a fight between Torazō and Hikaru bit it looks like Hikaru easily overpowered him with her diva Baal. After Hikaru's fight it was Kazuki's turn but he easily overpowered her with the combined powers of Phenex and Asmodeus after the winner was decided Kaya appeared out of nowhere with Loki in his dragon form and started to wreak havoc. Kazuki decided that the fight will be between them alone, however Miō and Koyuki helped him but Kazuki asked them not to interfere, but Kaguya started to chant one of her most powerful magic she completely overpowered Kaya and was nearly killing her, Kazuki tried to stop Kaguya but Loki suddenly appeared in his human form. When Loki started to provoke Kazuki out of rage he started to attack Loki he forced Loki to defend but he summoned Laevateinn and when the attack was launched at Kazuki, Miō suddenly appeared and shielded him. Out of despair and anger Kazuki dashed with all his might and with the last ounce of energy he used Hayashizaki family's ryuu iai: Anti Magika Stigma "Musouken" and injured Loki so much that he heavily started bleeding. As Loki sensed danged he summoned his son Midgard and ran away from battlefield. Kazuki rushed near fatally injured Miō who revealed him her true feelings and that she said things she didn't actually mean, for the last time she said "I love you" and died on Kazuki's arms. Out of despair Kazuki started to chant Phenex's level 10 summoning magic: Revival, suddenly in his mind Phenex appeared and asked if it was okay with Kazuki to chant this spell even when they both knew the consequences, Kazuki agreed and the spell was chanted. Kazuki successfully revived her at the cost of magic intoxication that banished him to Astrim as he was endlessly floating in the pitch black world he saw memories of Miō and his mother who left him behind when he was just an infant at Nanohana house. Then out of nowhere Asmodeus appeared and she with Phenex chose Kazuki as a "King". After he woke up he suddenly panicked where Miō was but for his surprise she suddenly broke into his room in a maid uniform and started to feed him but during their lovely reunion Hikaru, Kaguya and Koyuki broke into his room to lie in bed with him. Several days later a strange girl is seen getting out of a jet plane. Volume 2 Kazuki is first seen doing a quest with Miō in haunted grounds, he fought against large amounts of slimes but somehow managed to hold against them however because Miō had trouble Koyuki appeared and challenged her to a duel to know if she is worthy enough to hold her A-rank. Kazuki and Miō were traveling in a train on their way back to academy, Kazuki started worrying about their group that they aren't powerful enough at this moments and that they need more members to join, however it was not an easy task to do. Kazuki was summoned to talk with Liz Liza after a short chat he went out of the room and saw Koyuki he started to chat with her and she thanked him for helping her about the abilities of slimes. Kazuki once again asked Koyuki to enter his party and started to flatter her and she started to become embarrassed. Kazuki, Liz Liza-sensei, and others were attending the fight where Miō fought Koyuki but the fight ended in a draw. Next day after the dinner Kazuki knocked on Koyuki's door and started to chat with her but suddenly Miō appeared and asked Kazuki to sleep with her for a little, and Kazuki started to talk about his past in Nanohana House. In the morning Kazuki was teaching they way of Swordsmanship to Hikaru in the dojo and congratulated her for picking up things so fast. However a girl named Kōhaku Hikita appeared and asked her to marry Kazuki for the sake of uniting Hayashizaki and Shinkage swords styles but Kazuki said that he won't marry her for the sake of uniting two families and he also said that two people can't marry each other if there aren't such feelings as love between the two. Next day in class everyone was asking Kazuki to join their party but he happily refused. After all the talking, Liza-sensei introduced a new transfer student whose name was Charlotte, Kazuki was very surprised. Later Kazuki was summoned to Student Council's room where Liza once again introduced Charlotte to them and said that she will be joining Kazuki's group as a new member. She explained her story to Kazuki and others about her former illness, family and that she had assassins following her. Some time later Kazuki was preparing for Charlotte's welcome party and was making sushi for his friends. After welcome party Kazuki was tidying his room and suddenly Kaguya appeared out of nowhere. Kaguya stated that she was jealous because other girls were so close to him she also said she didn't wanted to be ignored by Kazuki and she was very lonely because of that, after a long chat Kazuki went to sleep. In the morning Kazuki did a special training with Hikaru, then Kazuki spectated a short battle between Kōhaku and Charlotte. Later Kazuki and the others applied to re-challenge the quest that they failed during Golden Week. After a short walk Kazuki found an ancient shrine with a sacred treasure in it however but the knights didn't gave it to him. Suddenly Beatrix appeared and started fighting them however she easily overpowered Kazuki and he was forced to flee from the battle. Later Kazuki went to report the result of the quest. After some time Kazuki was lying in his bed but Kaya appeared out of nowhere she gave Kazuki some tips about Beatrix's powers and equipment to help him in battle with her and then she disappeared. Kazuki went to the fridge to look for some food but Charlotte appeared out of nowhere and Kazuki decided to take her out on a date to Akihabara. They both went to various shops but their final destination was a cafe show where Charlotte cosplayed for Kazuki and increased Chatlotte's positivity level. Later Kazuki was summoned to Tsukahara's office, there he met Hajime and Souma who gave him the sacred treasure named Raikiri, some time later Kazuki once again traveled to Haunted Ground and met Kaya there, but suddenly Beatrix appeared and started fighting them. At the start of the fighting Kazuki and his group were easily overpowered by Beatrix's superhuman strength, but after Kazuki summoned Prometheus's true form he managed to defeat her. Later Kazuki was summoned to a meeting with the headmaster and after the meeting Kazuki was considered as an Illegal Magician because he could summon various Divas and was in possession of a sacred treasure Raikiri, Liz asked to pardon Kazuki but the headmaster didn't listen and ordered Kaguya to capture Kazuki. Later Kazuki faced Kaguya in a fight but was easily overpowered by her, but out of nowhere Koyuki came and saved them. And so on Kazuki and his party started hiding. Volume 3 Kazuki wakes up in the morning with Koyuki sleeping next to him and dresses her in maid uniform for his amusement. After that Kazuki wanted Charlotte to teach him telepathy how to counter Kaguya's pain magic and she gave her all to teach him. Later Kazuki talked with Kōhaku about Kanae's defeat and he was surprised because he knew that Kanae was stronger than him when she fought seriously, after all the time in the Swordsmanship Division's dorms Kazuki was allowed to go out of the room. Suddenly out of nowhere Kōhaku wanted Kazuki to introduce him with Kōhaku but she wasn't very happy because she heard a lot of strange rumors about him. Later Kazuki was being introduced by Kazuha's Diva Futsunushi no Kami. Then after all the talking about Kaguya, Kazuki being a King and Japanese mythology Kazuki was being challenged to a duel against Kazuha. The place that was chosen for the duel location was the Sword Division’s gymnasium. Kazuki had some trouble in the fight against Kazuha's phantoms but with his skill and knowledge of swordsmanship he managed to defeat them, Kazuha started using her sword as a last option however her skill is sword is nearly zero and Kazuki easily won it, and as Kazuki promised she will take Kazuki to the underground where the magic power is occurring. As Kazuki was walking with others they suddenly encountered Hikaru who was very surprised to see them, but she immediately started to attack Kazuki because she had to arrest him, however after a short fight she stopped because she said she isn't as harsh as Kaguya and didn't wanted to fight her "kouhai". Later Kazuki and his group found their way to the underground which had a adamantite door but they somehow managed to open the door. After they had descended underground for about two floors worth, they finally reached a corridor that was level. Kazuki noticed that Koyuki was acting very strangely and then the floor tilted rapidly. It went towards the hole where its bottom couldn’t be seen. Kazuki immediately leaped back to the tilting floor. And then his arms caught Koyuki’s body that was sliding down in the nick of time, after falling down Kazuki started to talk with Koyuki about her being and elf but suddenly a monster appeared and after it was defeated Kazuki noticed that this creature was in fact an elf, later Kazuki and Koyuki is seen advancing through the passage while slaughtering who knew how many Demon Beasts, Luckily they didn’t encounter anymore from before. After advancing through the passage, Kazuki finally arrived at an open circular space. Although there were no guest seats, its shape reminded him of an arena. The wall and floor were made from blunt concrete, same with the passages until this point, but this place was worn-out with small scratches and damages. There was a barrier raised at the entrance of this place, but that security was by no means secure. Nobody but Magica Stigma could enter, but conversely it’s easy for Magica Stigma to enter here, rather Kazuki had a feeling that "they" would even welcome it. But suddenly Kazuki encountered Kaguya's father Tsukikurou who explained his plans to Kazuki, but after hearing how many lives he has sacrificed Kazuki became very angry at him. After a long chat Kaguya's father said that he hypnotized Kaguya to do his bidding and revealed himself as The Diva of Cthulhu Mythos Nyarlathotep. Nyarlathotep summoned Quad-Core Magica that were 12 elves that he was controlling to fight Kazuki. As fight started Kazuki had a big disadvantage so he started using his Raikiri to fend of stronger attacks. The opponent was splitting her consciousness four way at the four stigmata and chanting the spells at the same time. Defensive magic wouldn’t make it in time. Much less defending with the best of his ability, Kazuki couldn’t even defend. However Koyuki faced her own feelings, accepted herself and with the thoughts of protecting Kauzki she regained her Diva's powers. While Koyuki screamed as if to show the proof of her existence, she produced the ice mountains over and over with number of almost double than usual, ten ice mountains. The Quad-core Magica was pierced continuously who knew how many times. Ice were smashed everywhere, reflecting transparent lights irregularly. When all the ice mountains finished attacking, the Quad-core Magica fell to the floor like a scrapped rags. "Nyarlathotep has to be defeated, without fail.” Koyuki’s whisper was filled with strong emotion. Kazuki nodded back his head hearing that. After the combined strength of Miō, Kazuki and Koyuki they managed to get out to the surface. Kazuki finally made Kaguya convey her true feelings that she didn't actually wanted to fight him and talked her out of fighting him. However in all the chaos and panic Nyarlathotep managed to possess Koyuki but Kazuki managed to get him out of her with the help of Tsukahara's Diva and finally Kaguya finished him off with her union magic. Next morning Kazuki woke up and found Koyuki in his room who wanted to be patted on the head, then some time later he trained his swordsmanship with Hikaru but Kaguya interfered and started flirting with him but Kazuki said that he couldn't concentrate if she would do that kind of stuff. Kazuki was then summoned to headmaster Amasaki's office and there Mr. Amasaki said he would help Kazuki become the real king because he needed not only his status but political power as well. His rank E was also retracted, Mr. Amasaki also said that if Kazuki wanted to stay in Witch's House then he would have to become a Chief Student Council President. Volume 4 Powers and Abilities *'Conquest': Kazuki can use all powers of a Diva he has conquered with the help of Ring of Solomon. He can also combine their powers with his martial arts to give him a greater edge in battle. *'Swordsmanship': Kazuki's specialty is swordsmanship but he also specializes in the Hayashizaki style's iai. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': At a young age when Kazuki was adopted, he was trained with the Hayashizaki's variations of Japanese martial arts. Which gave him a sturdy body and superhuman reflexes. In volume 4 it is shown that Kazuki took down multiple attackers at ease with Aikido while defending Hikaru Hoshikaze at the same time. *'Telepathy': Later in the novel, Kazuki gains the power to use telepathy when a girl's love points goes past 150. Equipment *'Dōfū': Kazuki's main weapon in battle. It is said to be nearly unbreakable. *'Raikiri': Kazuki's sacred treasure that takes the appearance of a shirasaya katana with simple design, he acquired it in volume 2, before the fight with Beatrix. *'Ring of Solomon': Kazuki's Decorteo Brigieux that takes a form of a simple ring, it has the power to listen to hearts of people around Kazuki, measure their feelings and quantify them. Kazuki with his sword.PNG|Kazuki wielding Raikiri|link=Raikiri Ring of Solomon fixed.jpg|Ring of Solomon|link=Ring of Solomon Doufuu fixed.jpg|Dōfu|link=Dōfū Trivia * Kazuki has a record of 139 wins to 118 losses against Kanae. * Kazuki has a maid fetish. * Kazuki's hair is actually brown, but sometimes is seen as black on covers and colored images. * Kazuki means "One Tree" and Hayashizaki means "Forest Small Peninsula". Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Summoners Category:Swordsmen Category:Hayashizaki Household